Surat merah
by Verochi chan
Summary: Naruto benci hari Halloween. Dan dari sekian banyaknya alasan tersebut, karena dia selalu mendapatkan surat aneh bertinta merah di hari Halloween, walaupun kenyataan tidak selalu. "Yang ke-delapan belas. Aku akan mendatangimu." Fic SasuNaru untuk merayakan NightSunHalloween.


Malam ini Naruto ikut merayakan Halloween bersama teman-temannya di Sekolah.  
Walaupun sedikit takut tapi remaja pirang berusia empat belas tahun ini harus memberanikan diri, karena ia diharuskan menjadi panitia di Sekolah tempat ia belajar sekarang ini.

'Bertahanlah.. Ini cuma satu malam'.

Dan walaupun sudah berucap demikian, rupanya remaja manis ini masih tetap ketakutan setengah mati, sampai ketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang sontak saja dirinya langsung menjerit dan akhirnya lari pontang panting keluar dari sebuah ruangan kelas membuat seluruh teman-temannya tertawa dengan sebagian lagi yang hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut menganga.  
Dan malam ini Naruto akan mencatat di buku hariannya. Tidak ada permintaan jadi panitia di Sekolah lagi.

.

.  
Tahun berikutnya tidak ada acara di Sekolah, itu karena dia baru masuk SMA beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun meskipun begitu ia diharuskan datang ke Sekolahannya malam ini. Alasannya.. Karena dia mendapatkan dua buah surat yang salah satunya dari Sekolah barunya tersebut dan satunya lagi surat aneh bertuliskan.

'Kau belum cukup umur.'

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan isi surat kedua itu, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa surat tersebut harus ditulis dengan tinta merah?  
Naruto langsung membuang pikiran anehnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya yang selalu tampak gelap dimalam Halloween. Namun dengan sesosok makhluk tak dikenal yang langsung terbang dari atap rumahnya.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian, tepatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Naruto baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas, dan di malam Halloween ini terlihatlah dirinya yang tengah sendiri ditemani ramen tercintanya sampai.. Suara ketukan dari jendela mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
Naruto mulai menatap waspada ke arah jendelanya dan ketika ia siap menyibak tirai didepan, tiba-tiba seekor kucing hitam langsung melompat menabrak jendela tersebut seraya meninggalkan sepucuk surat di ranjang Naruto dengan keberadaan si kucing yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Naruto masih terduduk dilantai dengan jantung yang berdebar sangat kencang, dan setelah detak jantungnya bisa diatur kembali iapun mulai melangkah ke arah ranjangnya seraya mengambil surat aneh yang dilipat sedemikian rupa.  
Kertas dibuka dan tinta merah pun menampakkan dirinya dengan tulisan—

'Dan ketika kau.'

Naruto langsung menyobek kertas tersebut dengan cepat lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah dan yang terakhir iapun langsung berlari keluar dari kamaranya, menutup pintu dengan keras lalu menguncinya seraya berteriak didepan kamar orang tuanya. Membuat sepasang Suami Istri tersebut saling pandang lalu mulai menenangkan putra manja mereka yang sedang ketakutan dengan tubuh masih gemetaran.  
Dan Naruto juga akan mencatat sesuatu di bukunya nanti, jika para orang tua selalu tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan anak mereka.

.

.

Malam Halloween datang lagi dan itu artinya surat aneh tersebut pasti akan segera ia dapatkan. Dan benar saja. Sepucuk surat tak dikenali sudah tergeletak begitu saja didepan pintu kamarnya dan kali ini surat tersebut bertuliskan—

'Cukup umur, maka.'

Tidak ada lanjutannya. Seperti biasa, membuat Naruto menghela napas bosan dan mulai menyimpan kertas tersebut dimeja. Kali ini pikirannya kacau dan iapun hanya bisa memejamkan mata berharap Hallowen yang berisik ini akan segera berakhir malam ini, membuat sepasang mata merah berlatar hitam kembali menatapnya dari ujung ruangan.

Sekarang tanggal delapan Oktober. Tepatnya pada pagi hari, terlihatlah seorang pria bersurai pirang mulai mengetuk pintu kamar putranya membuat si empu keluar setelah ia mendapatkan sepucuk surat dari sang Ayah. Mata Naruto terbelalak sesaat. Ia hanya bisa terdiam seraya menatap kiri dan kanan lalu jam yang ia kenakan dan kalender kecil yang berada di atas mejanya karena hari ini Naruto mendaptkan surat aneh dengan tinta berwarna merah tersebut lebih awal.  
Naruto kembali menyobek-nyobek kertas tersebut menginjaknya dilantai lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat meninggalkan potongan kertas dilantainya yang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, menempel dengan pasangannya dan kembali menjadi kertas utuh bertuliskan—

.

.

Surat Merah.  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.  
Pair. : SasuNaru slight MadaKyuu  
Rate. :M  
Genre. : Mistery/ Romance/ Hurt/comfort

Warning: Yaoi, OC, OOC, typo's, miss typo, alur cepat dan lainnya.  
Summary : Naruto benci hari Halloween. Dan dari sekian banyaknya alasan tersebut, karena dia selalu mendapatkan surat aneh bertinta merah di hari Halloween, walaupun kenyataan tidak selalu. "Yang ke-delapan belas. Aku akan mendatangimu." Fic SasuNaru untuk merayakan NightSunHalloween.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Seluruh teman-teman semasa Sekolahnya turut hadir memberi selamat tak terkecuali untuk kedua orang tuanya yang baru masuk ke area pesta sang putra.

Lalu lagu Happy Birthday day mulai mengalun dengan indah membuat Naruto tersenyum seraya memanjatkan doa kecilnya. Lilin ditiup dan semua tamu undangan pun mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Salamat Naruto!"  
"Naruto! Kau bertambah tua, hahaha."  
"Naruto ku ucapkan selamat juga."  
"Uzumaki! Ini ku bawakan Ramen edisi special, ayo diterima."

Naruto sangat senang dengan ucapan teman-temannya dan dengan ucapan terimakasihlah ia bisa membalas.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mau hadir di pesta kecilku."  
"Kecil-kecilan apanya?" Tanya seorang pemuda gemuk dengan sepiring makanan ditangannya. "Ini pesta yang meriah! Lain kali buat pesta yang seperti ini lagi lalu jangan lupa hidangan dengan kue-kue yang enak harus segera kau siapkan.!"  
"Couji! Kau ini tidak sopan!" Balas seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang kesal pada pemuda tersebut membuat pemuda berambut nanas di sebelahnya menguap lebar karena mungkin pesta tersebut sudah menyita waktu tidurnya malam ini.

"Hehehe.." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa canggung sampai seorang wanita berambut merah panjang datang dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Naru-chan,, selamat ulang tahun, Nak."  
"Terimakasih Kaasan." Balas Naruto seraya menggengam tangan sang Ibu. Pandangan kesedihan kini terlihat jelas disana membuat Naruto menatap lirih dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang menghampiri mereka.  
"Kumohon jangan menangis, Naruto sedang bersuka cita disini." Balas pria tersebut seraya memeluk sang istri tercinta. Naruto kembali terdiam.  
"Kalau begitu.. Aku mau keluar dulu.. Naru-chan.. Kau bisa ambil hadiahmu dikamar nanti."  
"Iya kaasan."  
"Tousan juga, Nak. Jadi ada dua hadiah menantimu disana."  
"Terimakasih Tousan." Kedua orang tua Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuat Naruto terdiam setelah melihat dua figura foto yang terpasang diruang tamu. Mata naruto kembali berkaca-kaca karena sedih dan tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda dengan gambar taring merah dikedua pipinya merangkul pundak Naruto seraya memegang pisau kue disebelah tangannya.

"Ayo potong kuenya teman!" Ajak pemuda tersebut dan Naruto pun kembali tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, Kiba." Balas Naruto namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan membuat Kiba bingung karena temannya tersebut mulai menatap ke arah jendela yang tidak nampak apa-apa. Hanya ada pohon besar dengan dahan yang melambai-lambai terlihat dari jendela tersebut. Kiba mulai merinding namun Naruto melihat sesuatu yang lain disana.

Seorang pemuda raven, sedang berdiri disebelah pohon tersebut seraya membelakanginya membuat Naruto penasaran dan berinisiatif melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Namun saat ia akan melakukannya seorang gadis pink datang dan mulai menariknya dengan semangat.

"Potong kuenya Naruto! Kami ingin kue!" Ucap gadis tersebut yang disahuti teman-temannya dengan kata Kue kue kue dan kue. Membuat Naruto pasrah dan mulai menuruti permintaan teman-temannya namun dengan sosok si pemuda yang tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat punggung dan rambut seperti itu, tapi dimana?.' Tanya Naruto dalam hati seraya menggenggam kalung crystal hijau yang ia pakai. Dan sedetik kemudia ipun mulai membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh dan mulai memotong kue ulang tahunnya lalu membangikannya pada seluruh teman-temannya membuat dua sosok tak dikenal kembali terbang dengan sayap kelelawar yang mereka kepakkan.  
.

.

Naruto mulai menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk.

Buk!

"Ha~" Naruto sangat lelah malam ini, karena ia kembali dijahili teman-temannya di pesta Ulang Tahunnya sendiri terbukti dengan mukanya yang cemong karena dilempar kue oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Kiba. Dan setengah jam yang lalu pesta yang ia buat baru selesai dilaksanakan.

"Ini menyebalkan.. tapi.. lumayan juga."

Hening.

"Ha~" Naruto kembali menghela napasnya secara perlahan dan tak lama kemudian hawa dingin mulai terasa membuat Naruto dengan buru-buru mematikan lampu kamarnya dengan cepat.  
"Kyuu-nii.. Itukah kau?" Tanya Naruto memastikan seraya memegang bulu romanya yang berdiri.

"Kau senang dengan pestamu?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan pakaian formal yang ia kenakan. Pemuda tersebut mulai tersenyum memamerkan bibir merah dan warna merah matanya yang tersorot cahaya bulan menambah kesan manis ditambah dengan rambut oranye panjangnya membuat Naruto menatap lirih dan mulai membalas perkataan tersebut.  
"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu menikmati pestanya."  
"Kenapa?" Tanya si pemuda pura-pura bingung.  
"Karena Kyuu-nii tidak bisa hadir dipestaku."  
Si pemuda bernama Kyuu tersebut mulai tertawa seraya mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi.  
"Iya.. Hahaha.. Aku akui aku memang tidak bisa pergi ke pestamu bocah! Karena kalau aku datang hahaha.. Mereka akan lari ketakutan dan kabur dari pestamu. Hahaha."  
"Kyuu-nii!" Marah Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya membuat pemuda tersebut menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap adik manis tercintanya.  
"Maafkan aku.. Karena aku meninggalkanmu lebih cepat."

Mata Naruto kembali berkaca-kaca setelah ia mendengarkan ucapan Kakaknya, namun dengan cepat pemuda bernama Kyuu tersebut berdiri dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.  
"Jangan sedih bocah! Oh iya.. Aku ada hadiah untukmu."  
"Benarkah? Mana hadiahnya?" Tanya Naruto antusias.  
"Aku akan memberikannya saat malam Halloween. Aku tahu kau sama denganku jadi akan ku kenalkan anak itu nanti."  
"Maksud Kyuu-nii seorang pria akan jadi hadiah untukku di malam Halloween?" Tanya Naruto kaget. "Kyuu-nii kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak suka Halloween, aku kehilangan Kyuu-nii saat malam itu, aku selalu dijahili teman-temanku yang keterlaluan menakutiku dan aku selalu mendapatkan surat merah tiap tahun dan tahun ini.. Aku mendapatkan suarat merah itu lebih cepat."

Hening.

"Lalu.. Mungkin dia hanya penggemarmu bocah. Tenang saja, orang yang akan ku kenalkan padamu adalah orang baik, dia adalah teman pacarku."  
"Kyuu-nii.. Aku tidak menyangka seleramu sangat menakutkan seperti itu."  
"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka pada Madara.. dia pria baik dengan penampilan seperti satan."  
"Justru itu!" Potong Naruto resah. "Aku takut pada Madara-san.. Dia.. Aku.. Aku takut sekali melihatnya. Kyuu-nii ingat? Aku sakit tiga hari setelah dia menatapku dengan mata merahnya."  
"Hentikan omong kosongmu bocah. Oh iya.. Aku harus segera pergi. Baik-baik ya bocah. Kapan-kapan aku akan kembali lagi. Bye.."

Dan setelah ucapan tersebut tiba-tiba hawa dingin menghilang disusul dengan lampu kamar yang tiba-tiba menyala sendiri memuat Naruto menghela napas dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada dua kado di atas ranjangnya.  
"Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Gumam Naruto yang mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang mulai tertutup secara perlahan.

.

Pagi hari, Naruto sudah membangunkan dirinya untuk bersiap-siap lari pagi membuat sang Ayah yang baru bangun mulai tersenyum seraya melihat sang Istri yang masih tertidur namun tak lama kemudian pandangannya berubah sedih ketika ia melihat dua figura foto yang terpajang diruang tamunya membuat dirinya menghela napas dan mulai keluar dari ruangan kamarnya .  
"Ha~"

.

Matahari belum terbit tapi Naruto sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringatnya, itu karena ia terus berlari memacu kedua kakinya.  
"Semangat Naruto!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut mangkok dengan kecepatan luar biasa membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mulai memacu langkahnya kembali.  
"Tunggu aku Lee—"  
Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkah dan ucapannya ketika ia melihat pemuda yang kemarin malam ia lihat sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman. Membuat Naruto merona karena rupanya pemuda raven tersebut sangat tampan. Si Raven mulai mengambil buku disebelahnya lalu membuka beberapa halaman kertas novel tersebut membuat Naruto yang melihatnya terkagum dengan bibir yang mulai menarik sebuah senyuman.

Si raven mulai menengok kedepan dan hal tersebut sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pipinya tambah merona dengan pikiran yang merutuki dirinya sendiri.  
Dan ketika Naruto kembali mengintip si pemuda, rupanya dia sudah tidak ada membuat Naruto kecewa dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sesampainya Naruto dirumah.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Naruto dari ujung pintu namun suara gumaman seorang wanita membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Kaasan senang, Nak."  
"Kaasan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran seraya mengintip seorang wanita yang sedang duduk menghadap dua meja kosong didepannya namun di atas meja tersebut tersuguh satu cangkir teh apel dan satu cangkir teh hijau membuat Naruto terdiam lirih ketika melihat tingkah wanita didepannya.  
"Naru-chan.. Kau sudah pulang."  
"I-iya.."  
"Lihat.. Nii-chan mu datang dan dia membawa pacarnya." Tunjuk sang Ibu, Kushina pada dua kursi kosong didepannya.  
"Ya.. Aku melihatnya." Balas Naruto berbohong karena ia tak mendapati siapapun dimeja tersebut.  
"Kau tidak mau menyapa Nii-chanmu, Naru-chan?"  
"Em.. Kyuu-nii.. Ohayou." Ucap Naruto pelan dan langsung membuat sang Ibu tersenyum dan mulai meminum teh ditangannya lalu kembali bercerita didepan kursi kosong tersebut membuat Naruto perlahan menutup pintu dan mulai berlari dari ke arah kamarnya. Naruto mulai menangis namun dengan mata yang mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

Naruto ada disebuah tempat dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk disebuah tempat seperti pemakaman.  
"Kaasan?" Ucap Naruto setengah senang, namun matanya mulai memicing bingung karena didepan wanita tersebut terbaringlah dua pemuda yang salah satunya adalah dirinya. Wanita berambut merah tersebut mulai menitikan air matanya ketika ia melihat wajah damai kedua putranya yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Kyuu-nii?" Panggil Naruto namun tak ada balasan sampai tiba-tiba tempat tersebut berubah jadi gelap dan membuat Naruto menjadi ketakutan. Petir mulai menyambar dan sesosok pria menyerupai setan pun mulai mendatangi sang Ibu.

"Kaasan!" Panggil Naruto khawatir.

"Kumohon.. Jagan bawa Kyuubi.. Dia putraku.. Hiks..dia milikku."  
"Dan sekarang dia jadi milikku." Balas pria setan tersebut dengan seringainya seraya menarik Kyuubi yang sedang berbaring dan mulai mengikatnya dengan rantai. Pelukan mesra mulai si pria setan berikan membuat wanita tersebut kembali menangis dan memohon.  
"Jangan khawatir, Ibu— mertuaku.. Karena putramu yang satu lagi juga akan ada yang mengambil. Hahaha."  
"Tidak!"  
"Bersiaplah."  
"Kumohon! Hiks! Tidak!" Si pria setan mulai menjauh membuat si wanita mulai berlari untuk menyusul putranya yang diambil membuat Naruto yang melihatnya mulai terduduk lemas dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Naruto tidak percaya namun ketika ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang berbaring tiba-tiba sosok lain datang namun dengan tubuh yang belum jelas terlihat membuat Naruto menatap takut apalagi ketika ia melihat sepasang mata merah mulai menatapnya menuh minat.

Naruto yang melihatnya sontak membelalakan kedua matanya dan ditempat yang lain Naruto pun mulai terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.  
Mimpi yang sering ia alami tiap beberapa kali dalam setahun.

.

.

.

Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan tanpa sadar sore pun telah datang. Naruto mulai mendudukan dirinya seraya mengambil sebuah figura foto diatas meja tidurnya dengan empat orang didalam gambar tersebut.

"Sudah sepuluh.. Dan lima tahun berlalu." Gumam Naruto lirih dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja menetes.  
"Sial.. Aku menangis." Rutuk Naruto sedih dan kembali menyimpan figura tersebut ditempatnya namun tiba-tiba foto tersebut jatuh dan retak tepat difoto dirinya yang sedang tertawa gembira. Naruto mulai menatap kaget.  
"Kenapa?"

.X.

Keesokan harinya Naruto mulai berjalan di dekat perpustakaan seraya mendengarkan musik dari airphonenya, sampai ia berhenti karena melihat pemuda raven yang kemarin sedang duduk membaca buku ada diruang perpustakaan tersebut, membuat Naruto senang dan mulai memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan didepannya. Perpustakaan pertama, dengan buku yang kurang lengkap dan usang menjadikan tempat tersebut diasingkan bahkan jarang ada yang berkunjung kedalamnya, itulah kesan perpustakaan tua tersebut di Universitasnya.

Naruto mulai membuka pintu lebih lebar supaya ia bisa lebih leluasa masuk kedalam. Ia mulai berpura-pura memilih buku yang akan ia baca dan mulai mendekati si raven.  
"Boleh.. Aku duduk disini." Satu anggukan dari si raven namun debaran jantung yang kuat dari Naruto.  
"Terimakasih."

Hening sesaat.

"Jadi.. Kau suka membaca buku ya?" Satu anggukan lagi namun dengan wajah Naruto yang kian memerah karena gugup.  
"Jadi.. Kau belajar disini juga ya.. Em.. Kalau boleh ku tahu.. Siapa namamu?"  
Tidak ada balasan dan Naruto pun mulai meneguk ludahnya susah payah membuat Naruto perlahan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan ia tanyakan pada orang asing.

"Sasuke." Ucap si raven tiba-tiba.  
"A-apa?" Balas Naruto gugup.  
"Namaku, Sasuke." Ucap si pemuda untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
"Oh.. Hehe.. Sasuke ya, kalau aku Naru—"  
"Dan aku menyukaimu, Naruto." Naruto mulai mebelalakkan matanya kaget dengan warna merah yang kian menjalar diwajahnya sedangkan si raven bernama Sasuke tersebut sudah bernajak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung seorang diri.

"H-Hei.. Tung—"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain lorong kosong dan seekor kucing yang datang entah dari mana.  
"Kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hwa!"  
"Tck! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" Tanya pemuda dengan mata panda tersebut bertanya pada temannya.  
"Aku.."  
"Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk ke perputakaan pertama? Bukannya ruangan ini selalu dikunci rapat." Naruto mulai terbelalak kaget.  
"Tapi, Gaara.. Tadi ada orang yang masuk kesini lalu.. Membaca buku didalam."  
"Tidak mungkin." Balas pemuda tersebut, Gaara.  
"Kunci perpustakaan pertama masih ada di pos saptam dan.. Bagaimana mungkin pintu ruangan ini bisa terbuka sendiri?"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kau segera masuk ke kelas karena matkul selanjutnya akan segera dimulai, aku akan kembali ke pos untuk mengambil kuncinya agar aku bisa mengunci kembali ruangan ini."  
"I-iya.. Maaf." Tidak ada balasan selain gelengan kepala dari Gaara saat Naruto melewati dirinya, dan saat si rambut merah tersebut akan menutup pintu didepannya tiba-tiba pintu tersebut tertutup sendiri dengan suara debuman yang keras membuat Gaara kaget dan buru-buru kabur dengan bulu roma yang mulai berdiri.

"Yang ke-delapan belas, aku akan mendatangimu."

Seketika kata-kata yang tertulis dari surat bertinta merah tersebut kembali terngiang dibenaknya membuat Naruto merenung dan mulai menatap langit biru disebelahnya tanpa mau mendengarkan celoteh Dosen berjenggot didepannya.  
Seketika mimpi tentang Kakaknya yang diambil seorang pria setan kembali teringat dibenaknya. Membuat Naruto bingung kenapa Kakaknya harus diikat dengan sebuah rantai, dan Naruto tahu siapa pria setan tersebut. Dia adalah Madara. Pria setan yang selalu diceritakan Kakaknya denagn sangat bangga tapi tidak didalam mimpinya dimana pemuda bermbut orange tersebut terbaring lemah dengan tubuh yang senan tiasa rela diikat rantai besi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan ini?" Tanya Naruto kesal dan suara dehemanpun mulai terdengar.  
"Ehh?"  
"Jadi.. Mau sampai kapan kau melamun Naruto?" Tanya sang Dosen dan Naruto pun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar, membuat sang Dosen bernama Asuma tersebut menghela napasnya dan mulai melangkah ke arah kursinya kembali.  
"Tolong kau terangkan kembali apa yang baru aku ucapkan didepan, Tuan.. U-zu-ma-ki." Perintah sang Dosen yang langsung membuat Naruto ber hah ria.

Dan hari ini Naruto juga akan mencatat dibuku pribadinya. Tidak ada melamun dipelajaran pria berjenggot dan menyebalkan!

Sore hari, terlihatlah kedua orang tua Naruto yang baru selesai berbelanja dengan sebuah kantong kresek yang dijinjing si pria blonde dengan sebelah tangan lagi yang menggenggam bahu sang istri. Mereka terus berjalan bahkan mereka pun mulai melewati seorang pria tua yang mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika melihat Kushina.

Tak ada balasan, karena tak lama keduan, mereka pun sudah masuk kembali ke dalam mobil membuat pria tua tersebut menatap lirih bercampur sedih.  
'Dia mirip istriku yang hilang.' Ucapnya dalam hati seraya melangkah kan kembali kakinya untuk pergi dari area pertokoan tersebut seorang diri.

Sedangkan diarah lain terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Ia mulai menatap bosan seraya menedangi kerikil yang berada di bawah kakinya.  
Naruto mulai berhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk disebuh kursi seraya melihat matahari terbenam. Naruto mulai menggeram dengan wajah merona dan dengan menyentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan, Naruto pun mulai mendekati si raven.

"Teme! Tadi dari perpustakaan kau kemana, hah? Tanya Naruto yang bibalas Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"Dobe.. Kau rupanya sangat kasar." Balas Sasuke cuek dan kembali menatap kedepan, membuat Naruto tambah kesal dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disebelah pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada pembicaraan selain dengan warna gelap yang kian menyebar. Malam hampir tiba.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"Eh.. Memangnya kau tinggal dimana, Teme?"  
"Dekat.. Aku tinggal didepan kuil klan Uchiha."  
"Ohh.. Kau Uchiha ya." Balas Naruto seraya menggangguk-angguk membuat Sasuke perlahan tersenyum seraya mendekati Naruto yang wajahnya sudah bisa kembali normal.  
"Aku melihatmu ketiduran dikelas, dan kau mengigau." Ledek Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai mebalasnya dengan mata terbelalak bahkan warna merah wajahnya pun kini kembali.  
"Bagaimna.. K-kau tahu, Teme?"  
"Sudah kubilang aku melihatnya dan kurasa kau mengalami mimpi buruh tadi."  
"Ya.. Sebenarnya."  
"Mau tahu caranya agar bermimpi indah?" Tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Naruto berbinar.  
"Bagamana caranya?"  
Sasuke mulai berdiri membuat Naruto ikut berdiri namun dengan pandangan mata masih berbinar.  
Tidak ada balasan namun Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto yang mulai membuka mulutnya hendak protes.

Cup~

Naruto kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan lebar bahkan setelah Sasuke melepas ciuman kupu-kupunya.

"Ingat saja ciuman itu, Dobe.. Aku yakin kau akan bermimpi indah."

Hening.

Dan beberapa saat kumudian, Sasuke pun sudah hilang dari pandangannya namun dengan Naruto yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya barang seinci pun. Ia membeku sementara rona merah makin menjalar diwajahnya dan—  
"Hwaaa! Teme kurang ajar! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Teriak Naruto membahana dan langsun membuat beberapa burung terbang ketakutan dari sebuah pohon.

.

.  
Naruto sampai dirumah lebih dulu dari pada orang tuanya yang baru sampai didekat gerbang rumahnya.  
"Naru-chan." Panggil Kushina lembut pada putranya yang terus menggembungkan pipinya kesal.  
"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya sang Ayah bingung melihat tingkah laku putranya yang sekarang ini.  
"Ti-tidak.. A-aku,, mau tidur duluan." Balas Naruto gugup dengan wajah memerah.  
"Tapi Kaasan membeli beberap cup ramen."  
"Aku tidak lapar." Balas Naruto pelan dan sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya menatap bingung karena baru pertama kali putra mereka yang maniak ramen tersebut menolak ramen tercintanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya sang Suami bingung namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang istri.  
"Jangan khawatir, oh.. Iya aku akan memasak beberapa makanan kecil untuk makan malam kau, Kyuu-chan dan Naru-chan pasti sangat lapar." Ucap Kushina seraya menjinjing kantong kresek yang tadi suaminya bawa membuat pria tersebut terdiam seraya memperhatikan kepergian sang Istri ke arah dapur. Pria tersebut mulai menatap lirih namun dengan bibir yang menarik sebuah senyuman.  
"Terimakasih Kushina.. Kau sudah mau menjaga dan menyayangi kedua putraku.. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan percaya jika sebenarnya putra pertamaku sudah tiada?"

Pria bernama Minato tersebut mulai terduduk disofa, seraya menerawang masa lalunya saat— putra pertamanya tersebut sudah menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Kyuu! Bangun Kyuu! Jangan takuti Kaasan!"  
"Kushina! Hentikan!"  
"Minato! Katakan pada mereka jika putraku belum meninggal."  
"Kushina!"  
Orang-orang yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam sedih ketika melihat si sulung Uzumaki dengan costum Vampire yang ia kenakan sudah terbujur kaku dihalaman belakang rumahnya membuat si bungsu Uzumaki dengan costum ayam dibelakangnya mulai menitikan air mata karena ikut bersedih.

.

.

.

Minato kembali menghela napasnya sampai lampu rungan tersebut tiba-tiba mati mendadak.

"Apa? Perasaan aku sudah membayar untuk bulan ini? Atau ada pemadaman bergilir? Atau.. Lampunya mati?" Tanya Minato bingung seraya berjalan ke arah tombol lampunya, namun nihil lampunya tidak mau menyala.  
"Tck! Sial." Geram Minato marah namun rupanya lampu dapur yang digunakan sang Istri masih menyala begitu juga lampu dari kamar putranya membuat Minato berasumsi jika lampu di ruangan tersebut baru saja putus. Hawa dingin mulai terasa dengan sesosok makhluk tak dikenal mulai berjalan ke arah kamar putranya membuat Minato kaget dan buru-buru mengejar orang asing tersebut.

"Oi!"

Makhluk asing tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar putranya bahkan tanpa menggunakan pintu sama sekali. Dia— benar-benar telah menembus tembok didepannya.  
"Tidak mungkin.." Gumam Minato tidak percaya dan dengan memberanikan diri iapun mulai mengintip lewat lubang kunci putranya. Mata Minato mulai terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sosok tak dikenal tersebut memiliki sayap kelelawar dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan dengan kulit berwarna abu-abu dan rambut panjang dengan warna senada membuat Minato seketika merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa ketika melihat wujud dari sosok tak dikenal tersebut.

Tangan tajam makhluk tersebut mulai bergerak mendekati wajah putranya yang sedang tertidur lelap namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi Minato langsung mendobrak pintu kamar didepannya seraya berteriak kencang.

"NARUTO!"  
"A-ada apa? A-pa ada pencuri?" Tanya Naruto mengigau dengan mata yang terbelalak karena kaget. Minato mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah namun rupanya sosok misterius tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana.  
"Tousan."  
"Oh.. Maafkan Tousa—"  
"Kyyyaaa!" Kini giliran Kushina sang Istri yang berteriak membuat Naruto dan Minato saling pandang dan mulai berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Kaasan!"  
"Kushina!" Ucap mereka serempak seraya membuka pintu dapur dengan brutal.  
"A—ada ulat di apel itu." Tunjuk Kushina pada setengah buah apel yang baru dikupas membuat Ayah dan Anak tersebut menghela napas karena merasa sudah tertipu.  
"Aku mau tidur lagi." Ucap Naruto bosan. "Karena tadi Tousan sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahku bersama seseorang." Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya tanpa peduli sang Ayah kembali menatap bingung. Bahkan rupanya si blonde tersebut tidak sadar jika lampu ruang keluarnyanya sedang mati. Yang Naruto lakukan hanya tersenyum dengan pikiran yang senan tiasa mengingat si raven bernama SasuTeme tersebut membuat Kushina ikut menatap bingung seraya melihat kepergian si bungsu.

"Minato.. Kenapa lampu disana mati?" Tanya Kushina bingung.  
"Besok aku akan mengganti lampunya." Balas Minato. "Sekarang ayo kita tidur dan tinggalkan kegiatanmu disini."  
"Tapi aku sedang memasak. Kau pasti—"  
"Aku tidak lapar, lagi pula Naruto akan kembali tidur sekarang."  
"Oh.. Baiklah." Minato kembali tersenyum seraya menggiring sang Istri kesebuah ruangan namun dengan ingatan pada sosok tak dikenal yang berada dikamar putranya. Sosok itu— hampir mirip dengan sosok pria berpakaian formal yang terlihat sedih dihari pemakaman putanya.

Minato mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menyusul sang Istri yang mulai memanggilnya karena lama.

Disebuah ruangan. Naruto mulai berguing-guling resah karena tidak bisa tidur kembali.  
"Argh! Ini gara-gara Tousan! Sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur, padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi indah bersama si Teme." Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. "Arggh! Kenapa otakku ini?" Tanya Naruto kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Brak!

Jendela tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar membuat Naruto penasaran dan mulai berjalan ke arah jendelanya walau takut. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan seraya melihat tirai jendela yang terus melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam.  
Glek!  
Dan dengan perlahan Naruto pun mulai menutup kembali jendelanya.

"Ha~" Sesuatu mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, diseberang jalan sana, Naruto melihat seekor kucing hitam yang sedang mengeong merdu namun— melayang.  
"Ehh.." Naruto mulai mengucek kedua matanya dengan cepat dan ketika ia melihat ke depan lagi rupanya kucing tersebut mengeong diatas sebuah batu.  
"Hahaha.. Ternyata mataku sudah kacau." Ucap Naruto yang mulai menutup tirai jendelanya namun bersamaan dengan itu bayangan makluk terbang muncul dan membuat Naruto jatuh kebelakang. Ia takut. Dan dengan sisa keberanian dalam dirinya, Naruto mulai berlari ke arah ranjangnya seraya menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut tebal bergambar rubah oranye.  
Lampu tiba-tiba padam dan hawa dingin terasa.

"Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto namun tak ada jawaban.  
"Kyuu-nii.. Jawab aku.. Kyuu-nii."  
Hening namun hawa dingin masih terasa dan tanpa Naruto sadari sesosok mahluk tak dikenal kembali muncul dibelakang Naruto. Ia terus menatap Naruto dengan mata merah berlatar hitamnya seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis dari bibir hitam gelapnya.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun ditengah hari yang begitu panas.  
"Ya tuhan.. Tidurku seperti orang mati saja." Gumam Naruto pusing dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi.

Air shower mulai keluar, membasahi permukaan kulit Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, membersihkan begaian busa sabun yang menempel ditubuh bagian belakangnya. Air shower diarahkan ke arah kepalanya, mencuci rambutnya yang penuh dengan busa sampo lalu turun seraya membasuh wajahnya yang teramat manis. Bibirnya kini basah, karena tersiram air yang dingin dan menyegarkan.  
Naruto kini selesai dengan ritual mandinya lalu bersiap memakai pakaiannya berharap jika sore nanti ia bertemu kembali dengan si raven.

.  
"Kaasan.. Aku berangkat." Pamit Naruto pada Kushina yang sedang berdiri didekat halaman belakang. Tidak ada balasan selain tatapan aneh dari Kushina pada Naruto yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kumohon.. Hiks.. Jangan sakiti anak-anakku."

.

.

.

Minato mulai membuka matanya dengan cepat membuat wanita didepannya kaget karena melihat sang Direktur perusahaan melotot setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata.

"Minato-sama?" Tanya si wanita khawatir.  
"Oh.. Maaf.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Minato dan wanita didepannya mulai menyerahkan beberapa kertas documen ke arahnya.  
"Anda tinggal menandatangani surat ini jika anda setuju dengan kerja sama dari Negara tetannga."  
"Oh.." Dan tanpa mau membaca dokumen didepannya Minato pun mulai memberi tanda tangan membuat sang sekretaris bingung namun tak mau memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun jika pria tersebut bekerja sama sengan pihak manapun pasti perusahaannya selalu dapat untung besar.

Setelah selesai si wanita mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah pamit dari Minato, membuat pria tampan yang hampir berkepala lima tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Pandangan matanya terlihat sedih ketika ia ingat dengan bayangan sedih sang Istri tercinta.

"Apa yang kau takutkan.. Apa sama halnya dengan apa yang ku takutkan?" Tanya Minato entah pada siapa membuat angin mulai berhembus dan bertiup disebelah figura foto dengan gambar seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang sedang memakai kacamata.

.  
Sore ini, Naruto sudah menunggu sepuluh menit namun rupanya si raven belum juga menampakan batang hidung mancungnya barang se-mili pun membuat Naruto menghela napas— untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto.. Aku duluan." Pamit seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang ketika melihat si blonde tengah duduk termenung disebuah bangku taman.  
"Ya, Neji."

Hening.

"Jadi.. Kapan kau mau pulang?" Tanya si raven tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat Naruto kaget buka main.  
"T-Teme! S-sejak kapan?"  
"Aku sudah disini dari tadi."  
"Jangan bohong padaku! Aku disini sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan sekarang—" Jeda Naruto seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah dua belas menit aku menunggu."  
"Memangnya kau menunggu untuk apa, Dobe."  
"Itu,," Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan tersebut yang ada malah mukanya mulai merona merah karena malu.  
"Mau jalan-jalan denganku.. Aku akan menemanimu.. Setidaknya ini belum malam." Naruto kembali tersenyum dan dengan perlahan Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya bahagia membuat seorang bocah TK yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum dan mulai menarik lengan baju Kakaknya.  
"Hina-nee chan.. Bolehkah aku punya pacar kalau sudah besar? Aku ingin seromantis mereka!" Tunjuk si bocah pada pasangan sejoli tersebut membuat si gadis yang adalah Kakak dari bocah tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah taman yang kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, sendirian.. Dengan buku dan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang pacaran.  
"Maaf, Hanabi.. Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa disana, jadi.. Jangan bahas masalah pacar lagi, Okay?"  
"Tapi.. Tadi mereka ada disan—"  
"Ayo pulang." Ajak si gadis yang pada akhirnya disahuti oleh adiknya tanda setuju.  
"Baiklah~"

.

.  
Naruto terus berlarian, mengejar beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang disore hari membuat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya mulai tersenyum seraya mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.  
Dia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto dan dia menyukainya tapi.. Entah sejak kapan. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanya tangisan seorang wanita dan dirinya yang berada disebuah ruangan tertutup.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya membuat Sasuke menyusul dan mendekati si blonde.  
"Lihat.. Kasihan anak kucing ini.. Ibunya tidak ada,, dan dia sendiri." Ucap Naruto lirih dan langsung membuat Sasuke menatap bingung.  
"Ayo pergi."  
"Tapi Teme—"  
"Aku mencatat sore ini sebagai kencan, Dobe.. Jadi jangan pikirkan bola bulu itu." Wajah Naruto sontak memerah dan Sasuke pun mulai tersenyum geli.  
"Tapi karena ini hampir malam.. Ku rasa kencan harus ditunda."  
"Apa?" Tanya Naruto kaget. "Tapi kenapa harus seperti itu? Bukannya kencan saat malam itu sangat.. Sangat.. R-romantis."

Naruto mulai menghela napasnya dan dengan perlahan iapun kembali tersenyum walau terpaksa.  
"Baiklah Teme..kalau begitu, aku menunggumu besok ditempat bisa."  
Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, si raven pun kembali mengecup bibir si blonde untuk yang kedua kalinaya membuat yang bersangkutan kembali terbelalak dengan pipi yang merona.  
"Aku janji." Balas Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang perlahan mulai tersenyum.  
"Kau selalu menyerangku tiba-tiba, Teme." Gumam Naruto senang seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut membuat sosok tak dikenal kembali menatapnya dengan mata merah berlatar hitam miliknya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah menunggu di bangku taman seperti biasa dan tak lama kemudian datanglah Sasuke yang mulai berjongkok bagai seorang pangeran yang siap mengajak jalan-jalan sang putri pujaan.  
"Kau aneh, Teme."  
"kau juga aneh, Dobe karena mempunyai wajah manis melebihi seorang wanita." Wajah Naruto sontak memerah kembali dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.  
"Mau melanjutkan kencan yang kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke dan dengan antusias tinggi Naruto pun mulai mengangguk.

Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke selalu menuruti kemana pun si blonde ingin melangkah, kemana saja.. Bahkan setiap hari dan sekarang sudah dua minggu semenjak perkenalan mereka, beberapa Toko pun mulai menjual perlengkapan untuk merayakan Halloween membuat Naruto terdiam karena kembali teringat akan sesuatu, terutama ucapan si pemuda oranye tersebut beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat pemuda disebelahnya malah asik melamun.  
"Ti-tidak apa-apa Teme.. Hehe."  
"Sebentar lagi malam tiba, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Ucap Sasuke seraya mencium bibir Naruto— kembali, namun kali ini Naruto hanya terdiam seakan Sasuke belum menciumnya seperti biasa membuat si raven bingung karena si blonde kembali melamun. Sasuke siap pergi namun sesuatu telah menahannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Teme." Ucap Naruto berbohong namun ucapan tersebut kembali membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyumannya.  
"Kau juga."  
Naruto kembali terdiam dan perlahan gelapnya malam telah menyebar diseluruh tempat tersebut.

Drrtt drrtt.  
Handphone Naruto perlahan bergetar dan dengan malas iapun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi moshi?"

".."

"Iya Tousan.. Aku pulang sekarang."

"..."

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti."  
Nit.

Naruto kembali menghela napasnya dan tak lama kemudian ucapan sang Kakak teringat kembali dibenaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan memberikannya saat malam Halloween. Aku tahu kau sama denganku jadi akan ku kenalkan anak itu nanti."

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Kyuu-nii nanti? Aku sudah menyukai si Teme tapi Kyuu-nii sudah menjanjikan aku hadiah saat Halloween tiba. Bagaimana ini?" Naruto mulai terdiam sesaat dan tak lama kemudian iapun kembali berjalan seraya menjinjing tasnya membuat wajah manisnya kini tertutup wajah kusut karena beban pikiran.

.x.

"Enam hari lagi." Gumam Kushina seraya memeluk sebuah figura foto membuat Naruto yang baru pulang mulai mendudukkan diri di depan wanita tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan pipinya terlihat sedikit berkeriput karena faktor usia namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi walaupun wanita tersebut sudah menampakan tanda-tanda penuaan namun wajahnya masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Ayahnya sangat mencintai Ibunya yang sekarang ini.

"Kaasan."  
"Naru-chan." Balas Kushina seraya tersenyum.  
"Mau Kaasan buatkan costum untuk malam Halloween?" Tanya Kushina seraya membenarkan letak duduknya.  
"Aku tidak suka Halloween, aku takut hantu dan.. Aku.."

"Em..." Naruto mulai menatap ke arah figura dipelukan Kushina dan sekilas ingatan tentang lima tahun yang lalu terlintas kembali di benaknya.

"Aku ingin.."  
"Iya?"  
"Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru membuka pintu masuk. "Oh.. Kau sudah pulang rupanya."  
"Tousan menyuruhku pulang tapi Taousan sendiri baru pulang sekarang." Balas Naruto kesal dan Minato pun hanya bisa tertawa seraya mengacak surai pirang putra tercintanya.  
"Maaf maaf.. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi ke kamar, Kaasan biar Tousan yang menemani."  
"Hehehe.. Baiklah." Balas Naruto senang dan iapun mulai berlari menainggalkan Kushina yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

Drub!

Pintu ditutup dengan rapat dan Naruto pun mulai mendudukan tubuhnya didekat pintu seraya melihat kalendernya dengan dua bulatan besar berada sisana.  
Satu saat ulang tahunnya dan satu lagi di hari Halloween.

"Ha~ Halloween tinggal beberapa hari lagi.. Mungkin.. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada si Teme tersebut sebelum aku.. Atau dia akan menyesal.. Bagaimana pun aku masih sangat menghormati Nii-chan ku walaupun dia hanya sekedar bayangan sekarang."

Drrrrt drrtt.

Handphone kembali bergetar dan saat Naruto melihat Nomor yang yang terdapat di handphonenya, tiba tiba kedua matanya langsung terbelalak kaget dan dengan cepat Naruto pun melempar handphone tersebut kesembarang arah.

Di Handphone itu, tertera Nomor tak dikenal dengan deretan angka yang sama dan berjumlah sembilan angka. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto takut, melainkan satu angka yang melambangkan kematian itu langsung bertuliskan warna merah dengan nomer 444444444.

Getaran terus dikeluarkan handphone tersebut dan dengan memberanikan diri Naruto pun kembali mendekati Handphonenya dan mencoba menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Nit.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan handphonenya ditelinga.  
Hening. Dan keringat sudah mengalir tepat dipelipis sebelah kiri Naruto.

Glek.

"Aku akan membuatmu terkejut tunggu saja."

Mata Naruto kembali terbelalak karena rupanya suara tersebut tidak berasal dari handphonenya melankan dari sosok asing dibelakangnya dan saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Rupanya ia tertidur didepan pintunya sendiri membuat Naruto merutuki dirinya dan mulai beranjak membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Iya sebentar."

Kriet!

Kosong!  
Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana membuat Naruto makin gelisah dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.  
"Kaasan? Tousan?"  
Hening kembali dan dengan cepat Naruto pun menutup pintu dan masuk kedalam selimutnya. Sekarang ia ketakutan dan dia berharap malam ini akan segera berakhir karena hawa dingin menusuk kulit kembali ia rasakan. Bahkan Naruto tidak sadar jika di atas tubuhnya tengah muncul sesosok makhluk tak dikenal dengan rupa masih transparan. Ia mulai tersenyum memamerkan bibir hitam juga taringnya yang tajam.

.  
Malam hari berlalu begitu cepat begitu juga kegiatan belajar Naruto disiang sampai sore hari seperti biasa. Beberapa siswa sudah ada yang meninggalkan Universitas dan sebagain lagi masih ada didalam. Naruto contohnya. Ia sudah berlari mendahului seluruh temannya yang berjalan santai.  
Naruto sampai ditaman dan rupanya Sasuke belum muncul.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto seraya menghirup udara dari hidungnya lalu mengeluarkannya melalui mulut.  
"Kau bisa mengatakannya Naruto. Bilang pada si Teme itu jika beberapa minggu belakangan ini kau tidak menganggap jalan-jalan bersama itu sebagai kencan tapi kau menganggapnya sebagai bentuk... Em,, se-sebagai.. Pe-pertemanan— biasa." Naruto merutuki gumamannya tersebut karena merasa tidak sanggup mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seseorang yang sangat ia sukai atau mungkin sangat ia cintai. Tapi walau bagaimana pun juga Kakaknya adalah yang nomor satu dan Naruto harus menuruti kemauan pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah tak memiliki raga tersebut.  
"Dan Kuharap Kyuu-nii tidak mengenalkanku pada setan sejenis Madara-san." Lirih Naruto yang mulai mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman.

Seperti biasa ia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke namun setelah setengah jam menunggu rupanya si raven belum datang juga dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto gelisah. Ia kembali menggenggam kalung yang ia pakai seraya menciumnya perlahan.  
"Teme?" Gumam Naruto namun hanya ada orang-orang biasa yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sampai akhirnya satu jam telah berlalu dan Naruto pun bosan menunggu.  
"Mungkin si Teme itu tidak masuk hari ini." Gumam Naruto sedih sampai sebuah tabrakan kecil mengagetkannya.

Duagh!

"Hiks.." Seorang bocah blonde berambut panjang mulai meneteskan air matanya ketika sepeda yang ia kendarai sudah menabrak sebuah pohon dengan dirinya yang terluka dibagian lutut dan tak lama kemudian sepasang Suami Istri pun datang dan menolong si anak mungkin mereka orang tuanya.. Sekilas Naruto pun teringat kembali dengan dirinya yang juga bernasib sama dengan si bocah, ia menagis setelah sepeda yang ia kendari menabrak sebuah tembok kokoh.

.

.

Duagh!  
"Hiks." Naruto kecil hanya bisa terisak ketika melihat darah terus mengalir dari lutut kanannya. Tidak ada yang menolongnya karena Naruto kecil kabur dari rumah untuk membuktikan dirinya bisa bermain sepeda tanpa diajari.  
"Hiks.. Kaasan.. Hiks.. Tousan.. Kyuu— hiks.. Kyuu-nii."  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang bocah raven seraya mengulurkan tagannya membuat Naruto kecil menoleh dengan tangis yang masih terisak.  
Si raven kecil mulai berlutut seraya mengeluarkan saputangan merah miliknya lalu mengikatkannya tepat dilutut bocah sebayanya, seketika tangis Naruto pun hilang berganti dengan tatapan kagum karena begitu rapihnya si raven kecil mengikat lututnya supaya tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.  
"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto kecil dan si raven didepannya mulai mengangguk seraya melepas apa yang ia pakai.  
"Untukmu." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbentuk crystal hijau yang sangat cantik.  
"Sungguh?" Tanya Naruto kecil berbinar.  
Sebuah anggukan dan si raven pun langsung kabur setelah bocah blonde tersebut menerima pemberiannya membuat Naruto kecil bingung karena jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang si raven terlihat mulai terbatuk setelah beberapa langkah menjauh darinya, membuat Naruto yang teringat akan hal tersebut jadi berfikir jika bocah yang memberinya kalung yang ia pakai sekarang ini sangat mirip dengan si Teme yang sering ia temui.

.

.

"Apa mungkin?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengingat-ngingat.

Keesokan Harinya. Sasuke tetap tidak datang membuat pemuda manis tersebut kedinginan karena malam sudah terlalu larut.  
"Tousan pasti marah." Gumam Naruto yang pada akhirnya pergi seraya melihat bangku taman yang sudah ia tinggalkan.  
Sesampainya dirumah Naruto mulai mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi seraya melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam.  
"Apa si teme itu akan datang besok?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap dua figura foto didepannya terutama pada di rambut merah yang selalu tersenyum dan menyayangi dirinya.  
"Halo Kaasan," Sapa Naruto lembut dan seketika hawa dinginpun kembali ia rasakan.  
"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan seraya beringsut kebelakang.  
"Kaasan? Tousan!" Panggil Naruto namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali sampai lampu yang tadinya menyala kini mati mendadak.  
"K-Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto pelan seraya menyorotkan layar Handphonenya yang menyala. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan Naruto pun makin ketakutan.  
"Naruto." Seseorang memanggil dirinya dan Naruto tahu suara siapa itu.  
"Kyuu-nii! Dimana Kau? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Kyuu-nii!"  
"Aku takut! Hiks.."  
"Kyuu-nii jangan bercanda denganku.. Halloween masih beberapa hari lagi, Kumohon.. Keluarlah.. Kyuu-nii."

Sreek.

Suara rantai mulai terdengar dan Naruto makin waspada.  
"Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto kaget ketika dirinya menemukan sang Kakak tengah terikat rantai dipojok ruangan, tubuhnya terbaring lemah dengan rambut yang menyebar diseluruh lantai. Ia terisak.

"KYUU-NII!" Panggil Naruto yang siap menolong sang Kakak namun ditahan sesosok makluk bersayap kelelawar yang menghalagi jalannya.  
"Kau." Ucap Naruto takut karena dia tahu siapa sosok tak dikenal tersebut. Dia Madara, sesosok setan yang katanya adalah Kekasih Kakaknya. Apanya yang kekasih? Ditangan makhluk itu Naruto melihat sebuah rantai yang tersambung pada tubuh Kakaknya, membuat Naruto geram dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
"Kenapa kau menyakiti Nii-chan ku?" Tanya Naruto lirih pada pria didepannya. Tidak ada jawaban karena sosok makhluk tak di kenal itu hanya diam dengan tubuh masih membelakangi dirinya. Dan tak lama kemudian sang Kakak pun kembali teriasak dan sontak membuat Naruto makin khawatir.  
"Kyuu-nii!" Panggil Naruto.  
"Pergi— Naru—to."  
Naruto kembali terbelalak dan dengan perlahan Kyuubi pun membangunkan dirinya dari lantai. Kini ia berdiri namun belum mau menampakan wajahnya pada sang Adik.  
"Kyuu-nii."  
"Aku minta— kau pergi." Ucap Kyuubi lagi dengan tatapan mata memelas ia mulai menangis, meneteskan air matanya dari iris merah yang sekarang mulai keruh. Bibirnya terisak apalagi ketika tubuhnya dipeluk sosok bersayap kelelawar tersebut dari depan.  
Naruto makin tak mengerti dan ketika Madara membisikan satu kata pada Kyuubi, maka pemuda berambut orange tersebut mulai menutup matanya, membuat Naruto kaget dan mulai berlari mendekati Kakaknya yang perlahan mulai di'santap' sosok didepannya.

"TIDAK! KYUU-NII! KYUU-NII!" Naruto terus memanggil namun tubuhnya serasa berat dan Kakaknya makin menjauh dari jangkauannya, namun Naruto masih bisa melihat jika Kakaknya mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menakutkan dengan warna mata yang bertambah merah ketika Madara melepas rantai yang melilit sebagian tubuhnya.

"KYUU-NII!" Naruto kembali berteriak seraya membangunkan dirinya yang tengah berbaring dipaha sang Ibu.  
"Naru-chan?" Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Kushina khawatir dan langsung dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Aku.."  
"Makanya, jangan tidur di sofa tanpa bantal, sana pergi kekamarmu, atau mau Kaasan antar."  
Naruto mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan dengan keringat yang basih bercucuran Naruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sang Ibu yang masih tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuu-nii?" Gumam Naruto pelan seraya menidurkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang membuat sosok pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan hanya terdiam disebuah pohon dengan pandangan entah tertuju kemana.

"Kau bayaran milikku, Kyuu-chan. Hanya milik-ku." Ucap sesosok makluk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Madara, seraya mengelus pipi dan rambut Kyuubi dengan tangan bercakarnya yang tajam seraya menjilat pipi putih Kyuubi dengan lidah mirip ular.  
Tak ada balasan selain anggukan pelan tanda Kyuubi menyetujui kata-kata tersebut.

Hari Halloween tiba dan halaman depan rumah Naruto sudah dihiasi sang Ayah oleh buah labu dengan ukiran wajah yang di buat sedemikian rupa membuat, Naruto tertawa karena rupanya sang Ayah tidaklah pandai dalam hal memahat. Sedangkan didalam rumahnya terlihatlah sang Ibu yang sedang memanggang kue untuk nanti malam membuat Naruto tersenyum lirih setelah ia melihat sebuah kue dengan pasta berwarna merah disebelah sang Ibu, itu adalah cake Apple yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kesukaan Kakaknya, Kyuubi.  
Kembali mengedarkan pandangannya Naruto mendapati beberapa anak kecil yang saling menceritakan costum kepunyaan masing-masing yang akan dipakai saat malam Hallowen membuat Naruto tersenyum karena ia melihat guru semasa SMP nya yang bernama Iruka disuruh mengenakan costum oleh Kekasihnya yang berambut putih tersebut nanti malam. Membuat Naruto menghela napas karena sudah beberapa hari Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku merindukan si Teme itu?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan kenapa aku mau-maunya mengikuti kemauan Kyuu-nii yang belum jelas, padahal aku selalu bermimpi aneh menjelang beberapa hari sebelum perayaan Halloween tiba."

"Naruto-nii chan!" Panggil seorang bocah seraya memamerkan sebuah senyuman dengan salah satu giginya yang bolong.  
"Ada apa Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto lembut seraya menjongkokan dirinya didepan bocah tersebut.  
"Bantu aku membuat costum untuk nanti malam, aku janji akan bayar, Naru-nii chan dengan Ramen super enak, Nii-chan mau kan?" Tanya bocah tersebut berharap membuat Naruto memasang fose berfikir sebelum akhrinya mengangguk setuju.  
"Baiklah, karena hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kegitan, kalau begitu ayo," Ajak Naruto semangat padahal dirinya semangat karena akan diberi ramen super enak tersebut.  
"Yey! Buatkan aku costum ninja terkuat ya."  
"Iya iya, bawel!" Balas Naruto bercanda seraya mengikuti bocah didepannya.

.  
Sore harinya Konohamaru mulai memeluk satu set costum yang dibuatkan Naruto dengan penuh cinta membuat pemuda blonde didepannya tersenyum dengan selusin ramen instan edisi terbatasnya.  
"Terimakasih, Naruto-nii~chan." Senang bocah tersebut masih memeluk costumnya.  
"Iya, kalau begitu aku pulang ya." Ucap Naruto yang mulai bernjak pergi.

"Naruto kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya seorang wanita yang mulai keluar dari arah dapur.  
"Iya, Oba-san." Balas Naruto sopan seraya mendekati sosok wanita cantik tersebut.  
"Naruto."  
"Iya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.  
"Bukan maksudku ingin menakutimu, tapi.."  
"Tapi apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran ketika melihat wanita didepannya sepertinya ketakutan.  
"Dengar.. Kau tahu kan aku bisa melihat hal hal yang sedikit mistis, dan aku.. Selalu melihatmu diikuti makhluk aneh selama empat tahun belakangan ini, maaf.. Aku baru berani bilang hari ini soalnya makhluk itu tidak terlihat disekitarmu sekarang."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan barusan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar dari wanita didepannya.  
"Anda yakin?" Tanya Naruto khawatir dan wanita didepannya mulai mengangguk.  
"Iya, aku ingatkan padamu agar kau selalu hati-hati. Aku tidak mau nasibmu sama dengan.. Em.. Iya.. Kau ma-maksudku."  
"Jadi.. Anda melihat sesuatu yang janggal di hari kematian Kyuu-nii? Begitu?" Satu anggukan dan hal itu membuat Naruto makin ketakutan dan detik berikutnya Naruto pun sudah berlalu dari hadapan wanita tersebut membuat si wanita menatap sedih dan anaknya mulai mendekati.

"Mama.. Apa memasaknya sudah?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah memelas, mungkin ia sudah kelaparan.  
"Em.. Mungkin sudah, tunggu ya, Mama akan lihat dulu." Ucap wanita tersebut yang kembali masuk kedapurnya namun ia melihat kompor gas yang harusnya menyala malah padam dan membuat kari yang ia buat belum matang dengan sempurna.  
"Perasaan aku sudah menyalakannya tadi." Gumamnya seraya menekan memutar tombol kompor dan ketika ia melakukannya sebuah ledakan pun terjadi, membuat Konohamaru yang sedang duduk langsung terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru masuk ke ruangan dapur.  
"Mama!"  
Dapur terlihat kacau sedangkan di arah lantai terlihatlah sang Mama dari Konohamaru tengah meregang nyawa. Tubuhnya penuh luka bakar membuat putra kecilnya menangis dan segera berlari untuk mencari pertolongan.

"K-kau." Ucap wanita tersebut parau ketika ia melihahat sosok yang sering ia lihat menempel ditubuh Naruto kini tengah berada dihadapannya dengan cakar yang baru ia gunakan untuk membuat kecelakaan tersebut.  
Bibir hitamnya mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat wanita didepannya hampir meregang nyawa.

"Jangan membuat calon bayaranku ketakutan seperti tadi." Ucapnya marah dengan mata merah berlatar hitam yang menatapnya kesal membuat wanita tadi ketakutan dan akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamalamanya.

Sosok tak dikenal tersebut kembali menyeringai dan tak lama kemudian iapun menghilang dengan munculnya beberapa orang dewasa yang langsung membereskan kekacauan diruang dapur tersebut dengan rasa kasihan dan prihatin.

.  
Naruto ada disebuah taman, mendudukan diri didekat pohon dengan wajah muram karena beberapa beban pikiran.  
"Kau jadi sangat jelek jika seperti ini, Dobe." Naruto sontak terbelalak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar diingatannya dan saat ia menengok, Sasuke sudah ada didebelahnya.  
"Teme.. Dari mana k-kau." Tanya Naruto dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca bahkan iapun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung memeluk pemuda didepannya dengan erat.

"Selamat Halloween." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil.  
"Aku takut Halloween." Jujur Naruto sedih.  
"Apa kau akan takut jika aku menyatakan perasaanku hari ini?" Naruto sukses menatap Sasuke kaget namun tak dapat ia pungkiri jika dirinya senang mendengar ucapan tersebut.  
"Dobe.." Ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya.  
"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme. Tapi aku— tidak yakin."  
Senyuman Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang dan perlahan iapun kembali menurunkan tangan pemuda blonde tersebut dan kembali duduk seperti semula.  
"Aku mengerti, mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu lagi."  
"Tapi Teme—"  
"Aku menunggumu disini satu jam lagi, Dobe." Potong Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi membuat Naruto bimbang dan mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Naruto mulai berlari namun dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya.

.  
"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada dikamarnya. Ia terus menangis, mengeluarkan air mata yang tiada hentinya sama sekali.

"Kau nenangis karena aku ya, Naru?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan wajah sedih yang ia buat sedemikian rupa membuat Naruto yang kaget mulai mundur ke belakang dan akhirnya terjatuh.  
"K-kyuu-nii sejak kapan kau—"  
"Aku megikutimu dari tadi, Bocah." Jujur Kyuubi dengan senyuman khasnya. "Maafkan aku jika aku lebih dulu mengenalkan anak itu padamu, Naru.. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah menyukai seseorang."  
"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuu-nii aku—"  
"Kau boleh pergi untuk mendapatkan cintanya, lihat, ada waktu 10 menit lagi untuk kau bersiap pergi dan menemuinya."  
"Kyuu-ni tidak marah?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang mulai merekah.  
"Iya.. Aku tidak marah, lagi pula aku merasa jadi Kakak yang gagal karena telah membuat adik kecil dan manisnya menangis seperti ini."  
"Hiks.. Terimakasaih kyuu-nii." Ucap Naruto yang pada akhirnya kembali pergi membuat pemuda dengan jas formal tersebut mulai kehilangan senyumannya dengan pandangan mata yang tiba-tiba menjadi sayu, dan tak lama kemudian iapun menghilang dari kamar sang Adik meninggalkan hawa dingin yang sebenarnya masih bisa dirasakan oleh manusia manapun.

Naruto masih terus berlari.

"Teme! Tunggu aku! Sial ini sudah lebih dari lima menit." Rutuk Naruto yang terus berlari melewati beberapa anak yang sudah mendapatkan beberapa bungkusan permen.  
Naruto sampai ditaman namun ia tidak mendapati sosok Sasuke berada disana.  
"Apa si Sasu Teme itu terlambat lagi?" Tanya Naruto berpendapat. "Coba aku tahu rumah si Uchiha tukang terlambat itu."

Hening.

"Uchiha? Oh iya, si Teme itu kan keluarga Uchiha, dan dia tinggal di bagian paling depan atau didekat— argh! Apalah aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya, ya." Kini senyum Naruto kembali merekah dan dengan cepat iapun langsung memacu kakinya kembali seraya menaiki kendaraan umum yang akan membawanya ketempat tujuan.

Sesampainya ditempat, hanya malam yang sepi yang sedang menyambutnya sekarang ini.  
"Disini tidak ada yang merayakan Halloween ya?" Tanya Naruto takut dengan keadaan rumah-rumah besar dan seram didepannya. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto masih bisa melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan beberapa bocah yang mulai berlarian dengan costum yang merka gunakan. Naruto kembali berjalan sampai ia ada didepan sebuah rumah yang menurutnya sangat tepat dengan analisannya.  
"Kalau dugaanku benar berarti si Teme itu ada dan tinggal disini." Ucaan Naruto yang kembali melangkah seraya mengetuk pintu didepannya dengan perlahan.

Tok tok tok.

Krieet.

"Iya, ada perlu dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.  
"Maaf.. Apa ini tempat tinggal Tem— ma-maksudku Sasuke Uchiha?"  
"Iya." Jawab wanita tersebut singkat dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"Baguslah, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang?" Pinta Naruto dan wanita didepannya mulai mengangguk.  
"Mari."

.  
Kriet!  
Sebuah pintu mulai terbuka menampakan ruangan yang begitu gelap ketika Naruto menginjakan kaki diruangan tersebut.

Ceklek.

Sebuah lampu mulai menyala dan ketika Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ia melihat sebuah peti kaca yang tersimpan disudut ruangan. Yang membuatnya takut adalah seseorang didalamnya. Dia— orang yang Naruto cari.

"Itu?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan pada wanita dibelakangnya.  
"Putraku Sasuke.. Dia meninggal empat bulan yang lalu karena sakit yang ia alami. Aku tidak tahu jika dia menderita sakit parah karena dia selalu menolak pergi ke Dokter, hiks.. Dan.. Karena aku tidak mau berpisah dengan putraku.. Jadi, aku menggunakan segala cara untuk bisa mengawetkan tubuhnya.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan putraku seperti aku kehilangan Suamiku." Ucap si wanita dengan air mata yang mulai menetes di lantai yang menjadi pijakannya.  
"Anda tidak berbohongkan?" Tanya Naruto tidak bisa percya. "Selama hampir sebulan ini saya selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke."  
"Tapi pada kenyataannya putraku sudah meninggal empat bulan lalu."  
"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto dengan air mata mulai menetes dan dengan cepat iapun mulai menatap wajah damai pemuda raven tersebut. Dan memang benar, itu adalah wajah yang sering ia temui ketika menjelang malam.  
"Teme! Kau memang Teme! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari dulu jika kau cinta padaku, hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku juga?" Air mata terus menetes bahkan mengenai kalung permata yang dikenakan dirinya.  
"Aku kembalikan padamu, Teme.. Ini milikmu 'kan?" Ucap Naruto lirih setelah ia mengenakan kalung itu kembali pada sang pemilik.  
Naruto masih meneteskan air matanya dan yang kedua kalinya, air mata tersebut menetes tepat dikalung yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mulai menggeram sedih dan dengan cepat Naruto pun mulai berlari, meninggalkan Ibu dari Sasuke yang masih meneteskan air matanya.

.  
Naruto sampai dirumah dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya membuat Ayah dan Ibunya bingung ketika melihat pemuda tersebut berlari dengan terburu-buru.

Brub!

"TEME SIALAN!" Maki Naruto marah.  
"Padahal aku mencintaimu, Teme.. hiks.. Sangat." Naruto mulai menjatuhkan dirinya dan tanpa sadar bulan mulai menyorot dirinya yang tengah berada di kamarnya yang gelap. Naruto terus terisak sampai suara yang sering ia dengar kembali datang.

"Mau menangis terus."

Deg.

"Te-Teme?" Tanya Naruto kaget ketika melihat pemuda tersebut. Ia mulai tersenyum tipis seraya menghapus air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi si blonde.  
"Te-teme.. Apa ini benar kau?" Tanya Naruto ingin kepastian dan dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mulai mengangguk.  
"Iya.. Ini aku."  
"Tapi kau.. Tadi.."  
"Kejautan." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.  
"Aku berhasil menipumu dengan berpura-pura mati dan aku senang karena rupanya kau sangat mencintaiku."  
"Ja-jadi.."  
"Aku masih hidup."  
Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya kembali dan dengan cepat iapun langsung memeluk sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini.  
"Teme." Lirih Naruto namun dengan perlahan si raven tersebut mulau menggiring lawannnya unduk mendongak, ia mulai mencium bibir Naruto mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain dan menukar saliva secara terus menerus membuat wajah Naruto mulai memerah ketika mereka selesai melakukan ciuman.  
Sasuke mulai mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lalu mencium kedua kelopak matanya yang sebenarnya sedikit bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis. Namun sekarang walaupun Naruto menangis itu bukan berarti ia sedih melainkan karena ia sangat senang.

Naruto mulai berdiri disusul dengan Sasuke setelahnya.  
"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Bisik Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Namun tak lama kemudian iapun mulai mengangguk membuat Sasuke senang dan mulai menggiring Naruto ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru." Bisik Sasuke mesra seraya melepas semua kancing baju yang dikenakan Naruto. Tidak ada balasan selain dengan tatapan nafsu yang mulai terlihat dari iris biru pemuda manis tersebut.  
Sasuke mulai menyeringai dan dengan cepat iapun mulai membuka seluruh bajunya hingga nyaris telanjang bulat. Ia sudah tidak sabar dan Sasuke ingin segera menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya seorang. Sasuke mulai membuka celana Naruto lalu melahap sebuah benda tegang yang terdapat disana.  
"Sashu.. Mhhm. Theme!" Desah Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai memainkan kejantanannya dengan lidah Sasuke yang hangat.  
"Aku ingin minta lebih." Bisik Sasuke lagi dan Naruto langsung menganguk tanda menyetujui membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan dengan kasar melepas celana yang masih dipakai lawannya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia akui dirinya senang namun ia akui juga jika dirinya sebenarnya sangat ketakutan.  
"Bersiaplah!" Perintah Sasuke seraya mengolesi lubang pembukaan Naruto dengan salivanya, lalu memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus seraya menggerakan jarinya secara zig-zag disana. Naruto mulai mengeluh sakit namun dengan raut muka tidak sabaran.  
"Henti-kan!" Pinta Naruto memelas dan langsung membuat Sasuke menyeringai.  
"Aku mulai." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengarahkan kejantannya yang menegang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah berharap rasanya tidak akan terlalu sakit seperti barusan.

Krek!  
Sasuke mulai mendorong masuk seluruh kejantannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menjerit karena kesakitan.  
"AAHHH!"

Sasuke langsung menimpa bibir Naruto dengan punyanya membuat Naruto meneteskan air matanya walaupun hal itu telah mendiamkan jeritannya.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto kembali merintih karena pemuda diatasnya kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat seraya meremasnya dengan mesra membuat Naruto memejamkan mata bahkan ketika Sasuke menandai perpotongan lehernya dengan sedikit kasar.

Selang beberapa waktu Naruto masih terus meneteskan air matanya namun ia tidak menyesal telah melakuan hal ini. Setidaknya pemuda didepannya sekarang ini adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai.  
'Teme..' Panggil Naruto dalam hati seraya memejamkan matanya.

.

.  
Sekilas Naruto melihat bayangan sang Ibu yang mulai menangis ketika ia membaca sebuah surat dengan tinta merah menghiasi kertas tersebut, membuat Naruto terbelalak dan bersamaan dengan itu dirinya mulai mengeluh nikmat karena Sasuke telah menyentuh titik nikmatnya beberapa kali.

"Hyaahhh..."  
Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya membuat Naruto makin mengeluh nikmat tiap titik utamanya dalam tubuhnya tersentuh berulang-ulang, membuat nafasnya kian tak beraturan karena kedua tangannya mulai mencengkram erat pinggang si raven.

"Ah~/ Hah!" Dan setelah mengalunnya kedua sesahan tersebut Sasuke pun berhasil membanjiri lubang Naruto dengan miliknya membuat cairan semen tersebut mengalir setelah dirinya berpisah dengan si blonde, Naruto menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya dengan cairan cinta yang menyemprot di bagian dada bidang Sasuke.  
Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah, mungkin karena dirinya sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini.  
"Hosh.." Naruto mulai menghela napas pelan berharap ia bisa menstabilkannya kembali walau dengan pandangan yang semakin berat.

"Aku ingin mendengar lagi kata-kata itu.. Katakan padaku, jika kau mencintaiku, Naruto."  
"Aku.." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan senyuman seraya mengelus wajah Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak jelas terlihat karena penerangan yang buruk.  
"Sangat mencintaimu, Tem—"  
"Panggil aku Sasuke." Potong Sasuke buru-buru.  
"Hehe.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Naruto yang mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat karena ia tak menemukan apa-apa disana.  
"Terimakasih." Balas Sasuke dengan senyumannya ketika melihat Naruto mulai menutup mata karena serasa berat.  
Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai melemas dengan pandangan yang makin mengabur.  
'Teme..' Panggil Naruto dalam benaknya karena ia ingat pernah memakaikan kalung pada si raven dirumahnya tapi... Si raven yang ini— tidak memakai apa-apa dilehernya. Mungkinkah?

"Yang kedelapan belas, aku akan mendatangimu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan—

Deg.

Jantung Naruto pun seketika berhenti ketika ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut, kata-kata yang sama persis dengan isi dari surat merah yang datang lebih awal padanya beberapa minggu lalu, membuat kedua tangannya jatuh secara tiba-tiba dengan mata yang terbelalak karena kaget. Udara tidak berhembus lagi dari hidungnya dan secara perlahan bibirnya mulai membiru, membuat si raven yang masih berada di atasnya makin tersenyum lebar dengan sayap kelelawar yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tangannya yang putih mulus kini berubah menjadi abu dengan kuku panjang yang langsung merobek ranjang Naruto secara tak sengaja. Rambutnya berubah panjang dan tak lama kemudian iapun menampakan wujud aslinya didepan tubuh tak bernyawa pemuda dibawahnya. Dia. Makhluk yang sering mengikuti Naruto. Berjenis setan bintang dengan tanda bintang empat tertera di wajahnya.

"Kau milikku, Naruto.. Hanya milikku!" Dan setelah berakhirnya ucapan tersebut. Setan berwujud manusia itu kini menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah tak memiliki inti kehidupan di dalam dirinya. Namun sebelum dirinya pergi, ia mulai mengigit jarinya dan meneteskan darah hitamnya di area lantai.

Tes.

Angin malam mulai berhembus dari sebuah jendela yang terbuka, membuat sebuah bayangan kecil tiba-tiba muncul di atas darah hitam tersebut dan mengajaknya menjadi satu. Perlahan darah tersebut mulai menyebar dilantai membentuk sebuah tekstur tipis seperti kertas berwarna hitam, dan perlahan kertas hitam itu mulai terlipat sendiri dengan warna hitam yang perlahan berubah menjadi putih. Dan tak lama kemudian sepucuk surat pun kini terbentuk. Dan sudah dapat di pastikan jika surat sersebut adalah surat aneh yang sering Naruto dapatkan. Surat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah yang sebenarnya dibentuk dan ditulis dengan darah hitam Sasuke yang perlahan memudar menjadi merah.

Angin masih berhembus dan perlahan membuka isi surat yang bertuliskan.

'Mimpi indah bayaran tersayang.'

.  
Keesokan harinya terlihatlah Gaara yang sudah ada didepan pintu kediaman Uzumaki.

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi." Gaara terus mengetuk pintu sampai sepasang Suami Istri datang membukakan pintu untuknya.  
"Maaf apa ad— " Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah terlebih dulu terpaku pada warna pakaian yang dikenakan kedua orang didepannya.  
"Em.. Apa saya mengganggu?" Tanya Gaara tidak enak pada orang tua sahabatnya tersebut.  
"Tidak, Naruto ada didalam, masuklah, kami cuma mau kepemakaman sebentar. Atau.. Mau dipanggilkan?" Tanya Minato ramah pada pemuda didepannya.  
"Sa-saya bisa sendiri, Oji-sama." Ucap Gaara gugup seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Soalnya aku juga ingin membangunkan anak itu, karena dari tadi dia tidak bangun-bangun." Heran Minato yang kembali menatap pintu kamar putranya.  
"Kalau begitu masuklah, Nak." Ucap Kushina lembut dengan sekotak Cake Apple dengan selai berwarna merah ditangannya.  
"Terimakasih." Ucap Gaara kemudian.

Tok tok tok.

"Naruto! Ada teman yang mencarimu!" Panggil Minato tepat didepan pintu kamar Naruto namun satu balasan pun tidak ada yang terdengar.  
"Apa Naruto sedang pergi?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.  
"Tidak mungkin, pintu rumah sudah dikunci dari kemarin malam." Balas Minato yang sebenarnya mulai khawatir.  
"Naruto?!" Panggil sang Ayah.  
"Naruto? Ini aku, Gaara." Kini Gaara yang bersuara.

Beberap saat kemudian.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa pintunya dikunci?"  
"Entahlah." Balas Minato seraya menggedor pintu tersebut.  
"Tidak. Pintunya tidak dikunci tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pintu ini dari dalam."  
"Mungkin Naruto menyimpan kursi tadi malam. Atau.. Sesuatu?" Ucap Gaara kembali berpendapat.  
"Bisa juga kalau begitu akan ku dorong lebih kuat." Balas Minato yang mulai mendorong pintu didepannya, perlahan sebuah ruangan kamar pun mulai terlihat begitu juga dengan helaian pirang Naruto yang tergeletak di balik pintu tersebut.

"ANAKKU!" Teriak Minato khawatir dan dengan segera iapun masuk ke dalam kamar putranya.  
"Naruto! Kau kenapa nak? Bagunlah!" Perintah Minato khawatir karena telah mendapati putra bungsunya sudah terbujur kaku dengan tubuh yang sudah mendingin. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Gaara mulai mendudukan diri dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai mengalir.  
"NARUTO!" Teriak Minato pada putranya dan tak bisa ia pungkiri jika air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya sekarang ini.  
"Jangan tinggalkan Tousan." Lirih Minato seraya memeluk tubuh putranya membuat seorang wanita datang dengan sekotak cake yang masih ia bawa.  
"Apa Naruto sudah bangun?" Tanya Kushina dan—  
Bugh!

Tiba-tiba cake yang dibawa Kushina pun terjatuh ketika ia mendapati sang Suami tengah memeluk putranya yang masih memejamkan mata. Air mata mulai mengalir dan sedetik kemudian Kushina pun mulai menjerit histeris.

.

.

Sebuah acara pemakaman baru selesai diadakan dengan Minato yang memeluk sebuah foto dikedua tangannya dan Gaara yang membawa seikat mawar hitam disebelahnya. Beberapa teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang karena cuaca yang sebenarnya kurang bersahabat hari ini.  
"Kalian terlalu cepat pergi." Ucap Minato lirih didepan Nisan keluarganya.  
"Walaupun kau sudah tiada, kau tetap teman terbaikku, Naruto?" Kini Gaara yang bicara seraya menyimpan bunga yang ia bawa di depan nisan temannya disusul dengan Minato yang mulai menyimpan foto putranya di sebelah nisan tersebut.

Naruto Uzumaki kini telah meninggalkan dunia ini membuat sisa teman-temannya mulai menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir tiada henti.  
"Hiks.. Naruto." Panggil Kiba yang mulai menagis dipundak pemuda disebelahnya.  
"Tenanglah, Puppy." Ucap si rambut nanas mencoba untuk tergar.  
"Nii-chan.. Hiks.. Mama." Kini Konohamaru yang menangis membuat seorang pria tua datang dan langsung menggendong bocah tersebut untuk segera pergi dari area pemakaman tersebut.  
"Sudahlah Konohamaru, ayo kita pulang."

Minato kembali menitikan air matanya seraya mengelus nisan kokoh di depannya, dan tak lama kemuidan iapun mulai meraung-raung sedih memanggil Nama putranya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.  
Dan jauh di luar pemakaman tersebut duduklah dua sosok makhluk yang tengah menonton dengan salah satu diantara mereka yang sedang memeluk seorang pemuda dengan rantai melilit tubuhnya. Ia terus menangis.  
"Kau beruntung, Sasuke." Ucap sosok disebelahnya memuji. "Karena rupanya bayaranmu menyukai seseorang yang namanya sama denganmu. Jadi sangat mudah untukmu merebut kehidupannya."  
"Cuma keberuntungan kecil, Madara.. Bayaranmu saja rupanya lebih suka wujud setanmu ketimbang pria yang menyukainya." Balas sosok bernama Sasuke tersebut seraya melihat bayangan rantai ditangannya. "Dan sebentar lagi dia akan tiba."

"Hahaha.. Ku ucapkan selamat, benar kan cintaku?" Tanya Madara pada pemuda berambut orange tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kyuubi.  
"Hiks.. Jangan sakiti Adikku." Pintanya memeles dan Madara pun makin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Adikmu akan baik-baik saja, bayaranku, selama kau menurut padaku." Bisik Madara dengan seringainya seraya melepas rantai yang mengikat pemuda tersebut, perlahan mata Kyuubi kembali tertutup dan terbuka dengan cepat. Ia mulai menyeringai dan dengan mesra mulai merangkul sosok setan disebelahnya.  
"Apapun keinginanmu, Satanku." Balas Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Madara tertawa senang.

"Kami pergi." Ucap Madara seraya menggendong bayarannya namun sebelum ia pergi, Madara mulai membentuk sebuah cahaya biru yang mulai terbang dan berdiam disebelah Sasuke.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Naruto tanpa persetujuan dariku, Sasuke." Ancam Kyuubi masih menyeringai dan dengan cepat iapun sudah pergi bersama Madara entah kemana.  
Sasuke masih menunggu dan tak lama kemudian sesosok tubuh yang dililit sebuah rantai pun muncul tepat disebelahnya.

Dan sosok tubuh itu adalah milik Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Kau milikku, Naruto, jadi.. Bangunlah." Ucap Sasuke dengan perintahnya dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia mulai ketakutan.  
"Si-siapa kau?"  
"Aku Sasuke dan aku adalah Tuan sekaligus Kekasihmu, Naruto kau ingat.. Kau sudah bilang jika kau mencintaiku."  
Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan air mata yang menetes dari sebelah matanya membuat si pria setan bernama Sasuke tersebut mulai tersenyum seraya membuka rantai yang melilit tubuh pemuda tersebut, membuat sepasang mata yang tadinya berwarna biru tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah ketika Naruto membuka kedua matanya kembali. Ia mulai tersenyum nakal dihadapan satan bernama Sasuke tersebut seraya membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Kau kejam sekali membangunkan aku seperti ini, sang satan pencabut, Nyawa." Sasuke kembali menyeringai seraya mengecup bibir Naruto yang telah menjadi miliknya.  
"Maafkan aku, Naru-ku, sayang.. Bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke lalu kita pergi dari tempat ini."  
"Apapun maumu, Sasuke.. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku— sangat mencintaimu." Balas Naruto yang mulai merangkul santan didepannya dan sebelum Sasuke pergi bersama Naruto iapun mulai membuat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang mulai bersatu dengan cahaya yang dibentuk Madara beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini cahaya yang sekarang berwarna ungu tersebut mulai terbang ke arah pemakaman tepat dimana seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah berdiri dibelakang Minato.

Perlahan, cahaya merah tersebut mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya, menghilang dan memperbaiki beberapa keriput dan penuaan di tubuh wanita tersebut.  
Dia mulai menghela napasnya senang.

"Dua korban untuk memperbaiki kecantikanku selama 50 tahun,." Gumamnya senang dengan senyuman yang mulai merekah dibibirnya.  
"Terimakasih Karin karena kau sudah mati sehingga aku bisa menggantikan posisi dirimu untuk memayar setan mengembalikan kecantikanku. Dan maaf.. Aku mengorbankan kedua putramu." Wanita terbebut mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang Suami yang masih terisak meratapi nasibnya ditinggal sang putra. Dan wanita yang baru saja meninggalkannya adalah Kushina, Istri kedua Minato Uzumaki.

.

.  
XxX

.

.  
Sebuah crystal hijau mulai bersinar dikegelapan malam menemani dirinya yang sangat kecewa.

Cairan bening mulai terbentuk dan perlahan mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata tertutup seorang pemuda raven yang sudah tak memiliki nyawanya.  
"Dasar Dobe bodoh! Kau memang Dobe.. Aku yang sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu."

Fin.

..

A/n: Hwaaaa... Ultah Naru kelewat xD saya gak bikin apa-apa, saya cuma bikin fic ini untuk merayakan Halloween day :3

bikinnya juga buru-buru -_- #duagh

oh iya.. harus nya fic ini dibagi dua chapter tapi karena saya takut disibukan dengan pekerjaan saya beberapa minggu kedepan jadi saya posting saja fic ini menjadi satu halaman panjang maklum.. saya cuma anak Net xD.

oke.. review silahkan,


End file.
